


A Fluke?

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Is it a fluke?





	A Fluke?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Note: Drabble request #12. It’s a ficlet  
For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=tamony_lenore)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tamony_lenore/)**tamony_lenore** who asked for James/Remus: Autumn leaves  


* * *

The pile of leaves was high, the colors vibrant and striking. Red, gold, orange, and yellow. It was too tempting to resist. Remus could feel the dampness seeping through his robe and trousers as he fell back against the autumn leaves. Hazel eyes closed as he fell, the air brisk and cool as his body moved backwards. Before he could reach the bottom of the pile, strong hands caught him. His eyes flew open, lips curving into a smile when he saw the boy holding him. His trousers were wet, his jumper pulled up baring his stomach as the hands holding him tried to keep him from falling completely.  
  
  
“Right stupid plan, Moony,” James grinned as he helped Remus stand. “Might have knocked your head on this rock and hurt yourself.”  
  
  
“I didn’t notice the rock,” Remus admitted as he stood, dusting the leaves off his clothes as he stared at the large rock that had been hidden by the pile of autumn colors.  
  
  
“Aren’t you the one always telling us to look before we leap?” James laughed, “Can’t wait to tell Pad that you almost killed yourself. Guess that means I saved you, huh? Always knew I was a hero.”  
  
  
“So modest,” he muttered as he reluctantly smiled. “What’s it going to take for you to _not_ tell Sirius? I can’t imagine ever hearing the end of it if he finds out. Besides, I doubt the rock would have done anything more than cause a right nasty bruise.”  
  
  
“Nah, it would have cracked your head open.” James decided. “Would have made a horrible mess and stained the ground, I bet. Pay closer attention next time, okay? I mean, what would we do without our Moony?”  
  
  
“Get into a lot more trouble,” Remus smiled. “So you won’t tell Sirius?”  
  
  
“I never said that.” A teasing gleam entered James’ blue eyes, his glasses sliding down his nose as he grew thoughtful. “Hmm, I wonder what my silence is worth to you.”  
  
  
“Some friend you are, taking advantage when I was nearly killed by a rather small rock,” Remus rolled his eyes. Leaning over, he grabbed a handful of leaves and tossed them at James.  
  
  
“Oh, this is war,” James declared as he pulled a red leaf out of his hair. He moved quickly, easily overpowering his shorter friend. They both tumbled into the huge pile of leaves, laughing as they were enveloped by the vibrantly colored foliage.  
  
  
“Fine, tell Sirius,” Remus decided as he found himself lying in the pile of leaves with James on top of him. He looked up, seeing his reflection in the glasses that were nearly falling off his friend’s nose.  
  
  
“Remus,” James barely whispered the name, his eyes wide and dazed as he focused on the thin lips of one of his best friends. Without fully realizing what he was doing, he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Remus’.  
  
  
He stiffened when he felt the full wet lips against his, not knowing what he should do or what exactly was happening. Fingers brushed against his cheek and he closed his eyes, opening his mouth, finding it suddenly full of James’ tongue. His hand moved behind his friend’s head, gripping the thick black hair as he arched his body, his tongue tentatively entering James’ mouth. He could feel something hard poking his thigh, whimpering when he realized what it was, his own cock stirring as James kissed him.  
  
  
When James pulled back, they stared at each other silently, gasping for breath, their cheeks flushed, their eyes confused, lips red and swollen. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing his glasses back into place, his eyes drifting back to the lips he had just been kissing. “We should go inside now. It’s getting cooler and you’re not wearing a coat,” he stammered, cringing as he heard himself stuttering.  
  
  
“Right. Need to go inside,” Remus repeated as he sat up, fully aware of the erection pressing against his trousers, thankful it would be concealed by his robes until he got inside to take care of it.  
  
  
“I won’t tell Sirius,” James suddenly said, blushing when Remus stared at him. “I mean, that is, I won’t say anything about the rock. Or the other thing.”  
  
  
“Okay. Good.” Remus stood, feeling his damp clothes sticking to him, making sure to keep his robe closed so James wouldn’t notice his arousal.  
  
  
“Remus.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Did you. Um, did you enjoy it?” James studied his friend, breathing a sigh of relief when Remus blushed. “Oh, thank God. I didn’t want to be the only one.”  
  
  
“You mean you liked it?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” James smiled. “You know, I wouldn’t mind doing it again, just to see if it was a fluke or something.”  
  
  
“I wouldn’t either,“ Remus flashed a shy smile. “Purely for research purposes, of course. To test the hypothesis that it was a one time reaction to a situation that was unexpect-“  
  
  
The rest of his statement was caught by James’ lips on his, their bodies moving together as they deepened the kiss. This time, when he pulled back, James licked his lips, looking around to make sure no one had seen them before looking back at Remus. “It wasn’t a fluke.”  
  
  
“No, it wasn’t.” Remus frowned, “What does it mean, James?”  
  
  
“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I’ve never fancied blokes before but I like snogging you and I’m in desperate need of a cold shower at the moment so I don’t know what it means.”  
  
  
“Perhaps we need further experimentation,” Remus suggested softly.  
  
  
“I think that’s a great idea,” James smiled playfully. “Let’s go take a shower and see what happens.”  



End file.
